bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grandmaster Ninja
|image = 500-NinjaMonkey.png |game = BTD6 |tower = Ninja Monkey |unlocked = 50,000 XP (BTD6) |path = 1 |upgrade = 5 |cost = $29,750 (Easy) $35,000 (Medium) $37,800 (Hard) $42,000 (Impoppable) |ability = N/A |damage=2 (shuriken, spray of 8) |pierce=4 (shuriken, spray of 8) |attackspeed=Super Fast (BTD6, every 0.217s) |range=57 (BTD6) |statuseffects = See Distraction and Counter-Espionage for Path 2 crosspath effects |towerboosts = N/A |camo=Yes (can decamo with 5/2/0 upgrade) |related upgrades= }} Grandmaster Ninja is the final upgrade in Path 1 for the Ninja Monkey in BTD6. It is a much more powerful version of Bloonjitsu that shoots much faster (specifically one shot every 0.217s), has much larger range, greater damage (2 per shuriken instead of 1, 2 per caltrop instead of 1 with Caltrops crosspath) and shoots 8 shurikens per shot instead of 5. It costs $29,750 on Easy, $35,000 on Medium, $37,800 on Hard, and $42,000 on Impoppable. Tips *It is very well advised to spam Shinobi Tactics Ninjas around the Grandmaster Ninja to maximise its bloon shredding power. *When deciding between adding either Path 2 (Distraction and Counter-Espionage) or Path 3 upgrades (Seeking Shuriken and Caltrops), it is best to consider what each of the paths will improve for the Grandmaster Ninja, as each path is more useful in different situations. **If used for popping down MOAB-Class Bloons, it is advised to use Seeking Shuriken, as it will maximise the number of hits onto the bloon, especially against grouped rushes. **If used for good anti-camo defense or for popping down normal Bloons well, it is advised to use the Distraction and Counter-Espionage upgrades. The sheer number of shurikens will make it easy to distract bloons, while Counter-Espionage will help decamoize bloons. *With the Deadly Tranquility Monkey Knowledge, the Grandmaster Ninja throws 9 shurikens further increasing its power. *Note that it still cannot pop Lead Bloons, so it's advised to add some towers that can pop leads and/or D.D.Ts , or even give the Grandmaster Ninja lead-popping power. **The only three ways to give the Ninja lead-popping power are through Monkey Intelligence Bureau, through Acidic Mixture Dip or Heat It Up (from Gwendolin's support). *Using it with a 4/x/x (Stronger Stimulant) Alchemist is not recommended because it's high attack speed will make the buff wear out quickly. (This has changed as of 13.0, see below) **However, this does not apply to the 5/x/x Alchemist, wich will allow him to consistently pop Lead and quadruple his damage against MOAB-Class bloons while also increasing his range. **As of 13.0, Perma-Brew alchemist buffs the ninja less, as the damage per throw is already higher. However, Stronger Stimulant has almost full uptime on a plain Grandmaster Ninja due to to an attack speed decrease. *The Grandmaster Ninja attack speed is about 2 times faster than Ninja Discipline or 3 times faster than the base tower. *A video about how fast the grandmaster ninja is here: https://youtu.be/bxVQ-Sgc8so?t=516 Version History ;9.0 Grandmaster Ninja has +2 pierce for all attacks. ;13.0 * 5xx Grandmaster Ninja damage increased from 1 to 2 * 5xx Grandmaster Ninja attack rate reduced from 0.1 to 0.217 * 5xx Grandmaster Ninja pierce reduced from 6 to 4 Gallery Grandmaster Ninja Icon BTD6.png|Grandmaster Ninja upgrade icon Grandmaster ninja.png|Grandmaster Ninja Trivia *Grandmaster Ninja plus Shinobi Tactics has been used in Version 11.0 and later to beat Quad CHIMPS, after the damage nerf to The Biggest One. *This has been used in two different Two Towers C.H.I.M.P.S. combos, with Permanent Brew (now impossible after Grandmaster’s nerf in Version 13.0) and Wizard Lord Phoenix. (Main hard Round was 100, wasn’t beaten until 11.0 because there wasn’t enough DPS against the B.A.D; also was the first combo completed on Version 11.0) Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Ninja Monkey Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades